This Rollercoaster Called Life
by GirlforGod99
Summary: Small pieces about life with Lola, Lindsey, and Tyler. (Lola is Nyislandersgirl's character, but Lindsey and Tyler are mine. Check my profile page to learn about them.) *UPDATED* When Tyler's cookie gets eaten by a little Caterpie, you might be surprised by who saves the day.


**When Tyler's cookie gets eaten by a little Caterpie, you might be surprised by who saves the day.**

Lola - 7 years old

Lindsey - 5 Years old

Tyler - 2 years old.

* * *

"Get out of the way daddy!" Lindsey yelled as she and Tyler zipped past the man who had been bent over the flower garden, watering his wife's flowers. Falling on his face, Dorian got back on his knees, brushing dirt and worms off his face. Lindsey and Tyler were already half way to the back yard by the time the man pushed himself onto his feet.

If he was going to get a face full of dirt, Dorian wanted to know why. He trailed to the backyard to see Lindsey and Tyler scrunched on the ground, surrounding something. Lindsey had just learned about Sherlock Holmes last week and was determined to be an Private investigator now. "Lindsey, Tyler. What trouble have you two gotten into today?" Dorian asked, approaching the pair.

"No trouble. Just osbation." Lindsey replied as she set down her magnifying glass and turned to her father. Chuckling at the girl's innocence in her explanation, Dorian bent down to see a Caterpie eating one of Lily's sugar cookies doused with rainbow sprinkles, although a few sprinkles were missing. Looking at the time on his watch, Dorian reached for Tyler to take him inside for his nap. Lindsey looked and yelled. "No daddy! You can't take the victim!"

"Victim?" Dorian blinked as Tyler looked at him warily.

"Yes, that was Ty's cookie." Lindsey explained. "While Ty and I were eating our cookies, Tyler started to cry. When I looked to see why, his cookie was gone. So I got my magnifying glass by the sandbox and we followed the trail of sprinkles. When we saw Caterpie with Ty's cookie, we started to run to catch it."

"Well sweetie, I'm glad you want to help your brother. But it looks like that cookie is just about gone." Dorian said as Lindsey yelped in protest. Seeing almost his whole cookie gone, the small black haired boy started to cry. Seeing her little brother so upset, Lindsey got very angry. As the girl was about to try and snatch the cookie from Caterpie's mouth, Dorian grabbed her hand, trying to be gentle. "No Liddy! It might be a small Caterpie, but it's bites hurt."

With this, Dorian led Lindsey back inside as he carried Tyler. Tyler was still upset about his cookie. "Dada, I wanna cookie." Tyler cried as Dorian held the boy close to his chest, hoping to soothe him. Just then, Lily came into the kitchen. Seeing Tyler in distress, her motherly instincts kicked in. She took the boy from her husband's arms and cuddled him.

"What's wrong little buddy?" Lily asked Tyler as she turned her eyes to Dorian and Lindsey.

"Hey, it's not our fault." Dorian interjected.

"It was that bad buggy!" Tyler yelled. Lily looked shocked, Tyler wasn't a yeller. Even though he wasn't shy around his family, he was still a quiet boy. Although Lily figured being around his two feisty sisters probably caused him to adjust his behavior slightly.

"What?" Lily asked, still confused.

"The Caterpie in the backyard." A voice said as Lily and Dorian turned to see Lola walking into the kitchen. Tyler looked to his oldest sister.

"That bad buggy ate my cookie Lola!" Tyler said as Lola took the boy from her mother's arms. Strolling to the cookie jar, Lola took out a sugar cookie. "I'm sorry little man. But here, you can have this one." Lola said as she started to hand Tyler a brand new cookie with all it's sprinkles intact. "Wait, what do you say?" Keeping the new cookie about two inches from her brother.

"Dank' you Lola!" Tyler squeaked as Lola gave him the cookie and set him on the ground as he ate his cookie happily.

Looking at her dumbfounded parents as Tyler and Lindsey went out of the room, Lola chuckled. "Hah. And they say parenting is hard." Lola laughed as she went to her room, quite proud of her sassy remark.


End file.
